


Guerriero

by S_Fish_Rain



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Brotherhood, Bullying, Gen, Heroes, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Fish_Rain/pseuds/S_Fish_Rain
Summary: The story of two brothers, separated by the grown-ups, forced to stay apart from each other, united again by the promise of becoming warriors.





	Guerriero

**Author's Note:**

> "Guerriero" is the italian term for "Warrior".  
>   
> This fanfiction was highly inspired by Marco Mengoni's beautiful song titled Guerriero. This song means so much to me, I hope you can listen to it before reading this fanfiction.  
>   
> Eng sub: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=L2-QMj7LkXI  
> Official video: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fK8LrzzC4-8  
>   
> Have a good read!

_I am a warrior_

It was raining outside. The soft sound of the raindrops patter was the background music of the great adventure little Sora was living through the pages of the comic book he was reading.

As usual, after the end of the school day, the child was hiding in an empty unused classroom in his elementary school, hoping for his bullies to leave before him. He was scared to return home alone, but no one could pick him up. His mom wouldn’t be back from work until dinner, so he spent most of his day alone. His only friends were his elder neighbor’s pets: Goofy the dog and Donald the duck; he played with them everyday.

 _I am a warrior-_ Sora read again that specific line inside one of his comic book’s balloons. That line struck him a lot because that was one of the few spoken lines of a character who barely spoke at all.

If Sora was a warrior, he wouldn’t be afraid of his bullies, or about going home alone. Being a warrior was basically all he ever dreamed about and he smiled when thought about that.

 _One day I’ll become a warrior!_ He thought as he stood up, walking away from that classroom holding that comic in his arms.

… Unfortunately, his bullies were waiting for him outside of the school’s main door. Sora froze on the spot when he saw them.

«Hey Sora where were you, we looked everywhere for you!» said one of the bullies. Even though he was scared, Sora tried to walk away, pretending he didn’t hear them, but one of the bullies snatched the comic book he was carrying. «What is this?» one of the students snickered his comic book and started to flip through the pages.  
  
«Stop!» Sora tried to take his comic back, but he was stopped by another bully who blocked both his wrists.

«Hey, cool! I want this too!» said a third kid, ripping off one of the pages.

One, two, three, ten pages were ripped off. They were tearing the whole book apart. That comic book was a present he found next to his bed on that very morning. There was a note attached on it: _I’m sorry I can’t be with you today because of work. I hope you like this present and I promise I’ll be back with a cake for you tonight! Happy birthday Sora!_

A tear run down his cheek when they threw away what was left of the book.

«What’s the matter crybaby? That book wasn’t even worth it anyway» that said, the kid punched Sora’s face.

_One day I’ll become a warrior!_

  
*******

  
March 28 was an important date.

Three years before, their parents divorced. Dad found out mom’s second child wasn’t his and he got terribly mad. He refused to acknowledge the three years old child, forcing the fourteen year old to move away with him. Judges approved this choice, agreeing to split up the two brothers.

Ever since then they never saw or heard each other again… But this year was different. Vanitas, the oldest sibling, was now seventeen and his high school class planned a seven-days-long school trip in another Country. That was the perfect chance he had to lie to his father and spend a week in his birthplace again, just to check on his mother and little brother… especially his little brother. The last thing he remembered about Sora were his eyes full of tears as him and his father left for good in the car. They couldn’t even say goodbye to each other. But now Sora was six years old and Vanitas wanted to see him again. He probably hated his big brother after the way he left, or even forgot about having a sibling in the first place. Either way, he wanted to see him again, explain to him how things were and then, finally, saying goodbye for one last time.

March 28 was the first day of the school trip. That gave Vanitas even further proof that he was doing the right thing; even though Vanitas and Sora were eleven years apart, there was one thing tying them closely: their birthdate.

March 28 was Vanitas birthday; it was Sora’s birthday as well. And if Vanitas could make a birthday wish then he’d choose to spend that day with his only brother in the world.

  
*******

  
He reached his birthplace riding his motorbike, after asking his father the money he’d need for his “school trip”. He stopped at a park and sat down on a bench thinking about how crazy what he was doing was. His father wasn’t stupid, it was just a matter of time before he found out about this big fat lie his soon-to-be-dead son told him. There wasn’t a single moment to waste… but at the same time, how could he face his mother and little brother like that? Like “Hey, I’m your long-lost close family member who completely abandoned you three years ago” didn’t sound right.  
  
While he was thinking about all of these things, he heard some noise of kids playing nearby… Do kids these days really make all this noise when they play? Curious he started looking for the source of the noise only to freeze in shock when he found it.  
  
He saw Sora.  
  
He saw some kids beating Sora outside of the elementary school he identified as the one where he used to go when he was a child. He had to do something, but not like that. Lightning-fast he put on his bike helmet and ran towards the group of children.

  
*******

  
Sora was on the floor, shielding his head with his arms against the kids punches and kicks, praying for them to stop, praying for them to go away… praying for someone to come and save him.  
  
«What are you brats doing!?» that unexpected voice surprised him and suddenly all the beatings stopped. When he realized he was safe, Sora raised his head, trying to see what happened through his teary eyes.  
  
He saw a man. A tall man’s back. He was wearing all-black clothes and he was standing right between him and his bullies. He couldn’t see his face because he was facing the other kids. His arms were open. He was protecting him.  
  
Sora’s eyes were full of tears and his head hurt due to all of the beatings he had to undergo, so he didn’t understand much of what happened next but at some point he realized that the bullies were gone and that the same voice from before, that man’s voice, was talking to him: «Are you okay? Are you hurt?»  
  
Sora wiped his tears, he wanted to see clearly that person’s face. When he looked at him, though, he couldn’t see a face: it was hidden by a black mask… just like… just like…  
  
Forgetting about the question that man asked him he started looking around in search of the ripped pages of his comic on the floor.

 _I am a warrior_ \- That page… That character… It was… him…

  
*******

  
«Hey! Are you okay? Answer me!» he clearly wasn’t though. The six years old child was bleeding from his nose and all his clothes were dirty due to those children kicks. He must have been covered in bruises.  
  
Vanitas was panicking. He didn’t even have a single band aid with him. «Are you…?» Sora shyly asked.  
  
«H-huh!? Y-yes?» Vanitas gulped.  
  
«Are you… Void, the Dark Warrior?»  
  
«… Huh?»  
  
The little boy handed him a ripped piece of paper. There was a character drawn on it, a comic book character. The balloon on the same ripped piece read: _I am a warrior_ …  
  
That Void (was it?) character was wearing the same all-black biker outfit as Vanitas. The only different detail was a cape, absent from Vanitas’ outfit. That was a creepy coincidence but maybe playing the part of a comic book hero until he had the guts to face Sora in person wasn’t a bad idea at all.  
  
«… Huh… Y-yes! That’s me!» then he cleared his voice and putting both his fists on his hips added: «I’m the great Void!» followed by a slightly awkward laugh.  
Sora was silently looking up at him with wide open eyes, he wasn’t smiling or anything else, he just looked kind of curious.  
  
«But…» after a little pause Sora spoke: «Aren’t you the bad guy?»  
  
That was unexpected, even though an all-black wearing biker called Void, the Dark Warrior, sure had a somewhat villainous aura. He was really hoping to leave a good ethic message to his little brother, but he still couldn’t let his face show, not yet. Besides playing as a villain was still better than playing as himself at that moment.  
  
It reminded him of those days when they were still together, playing all day. He would always let Sora be the hero and defeat him. Maybe those days weren’t completely lost in time.  
  
«Yes… Yes I’m… huh… the bad guy… But today I’m on a mission to help you!» he said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.  
«Help me?» Sora asked.  
  
«Yes! I’m here… to teach you how to become a warrior!»  
  
What followed was just a good minute of awkward silence. To break it Vanitas spoke again: «Yeah, you know… lately villains outnumbered heroes, so they are hiring warrior heroes to battle warrior villains… You know, the usual warrior… stuff…»  
  
Sora was still being silent. Vanitas never felt so embarrassed in his whole life: the level of nonsense he was babbling must have been too illogical even to a six years old child. He was glad to still have his helmet on.  
  
«I… I’ve been entrusted by the Great Council of Good and Evil to tutor the chosen one, so he can become the next warrior hero… and that’s you, Sora.»  
Sora still didn’t say a word but his eyes were sparkling.  
  
_I’d say he bought it._ Thought Vanitas with relief.  
  
His eyes caught a glimpse of the comic book torn to pieces on the floor. That must have been Sora’s before those devils put their hands on it… on his birthday too…  
  
«That comic book was yours right?» asked Vanitas.  
  
Sora’s expression became gloom: «It was a present from mom…»  
  
Oh right, mom…  
  
«Where’s mom?»  
  
«She works all day…»  
  
Vanitas thought it was unfair, so unfair for that child to spend his birthday like that. He had to do something, not just as an older brother but as a… Dark Warrior as well.  
  
«Come with me…» he said pointing at his bike.  
  
«Mom says I shouldn’t ride vehicles with strangers…» answered Sora, and he had a point after all: he totally looked like some child kidnapper dressed like that.  
  
«You’re right! And with this you pass the first warrior hero trial: don’t trust strangers!» Vanitas was clapping his hands, feeling even more stupid than before, «Let’s walk okay? To the closest comic book shop!»

  
*******

  
His birthplace sure had changed in three years. Some parts of the town looked completely different from the way he remembered them. He was thankful how on their way he'd found a pharmacy he was sure he'd never seen before. At least, that way, he could treat Sora's wounds a little. Luckily enough, he didn't have serious, internal wounds. Still, beating up a child this small was not something to be taken lightly.  
  
Very close to that pharmacy, they'd found the comic book shop Vanitas used to go to a lot as a child. Once he step inside, he noticed just how big that place got: it looked at least three times bigger now.  
  
«Okay now, can you do me a favor and find the comic book your mom bought you today?» Sora still looked very confused but nodded at him and started looking around inside the shop.  
  
While he was waiting for the child to come back, a certain book caught Vanitas’ attention: _Heroes and villains, a guide for starters_ , maybe he could’ve learned something about that… “Great Council of Good and Evil” he mentioned earlier. _Heroes today_ and _All comic book characters from A to Z_ looked interesting too.  
  
«Uhm… Mr. Void!» he heard Sora’s voice coming from behind him. When he turned to him, he saw his little brother with sparkling eyes, smiling as he held that comic book with both hands. Vanitas had to suppress the urge to ruffle his hair and smiled under his helmet. He missed him so much. He felt sorry he couldn’t be there for him when he needed him the most and now, he had to deal with those monster kids all by himself. But now things were different.  
  
«Alright, give it to the bookseller. I’ll buy it for you so you can just forget what happened today, okay?»  
  
Sora’s eyes were indescribably bright, his smile soft and tender: «Thank you Mr. Void! You are so kind!» That line shot right through his heart. He missed his little brother’s smile so, so much. It was unfair for them to be apart like that. Who knows what opinion Sora had about him… Who knows if he’d still call Mr. Void “kind” if he knew who was hiding behind that mask.  
  
Following Mr. Void’s orders, Sora gave his comic book to the man behind the cash desk. Vanitas took out his wallet: «Okay so, I’ll take this one… and these other three books…» he said handing the man those three books that caught his attention earlier. Once Sora had the comic book back in his hands he looked so overjoyed it was a shame to interrupt him while he was contemplating his birthday present safe and sound. Trying not to be noticed by little brother, Vanitas addressed again the bookseller: «Hey, can I have a copy of that comic book as well, please?»

  
*******

  
Once they got outside the comic book shop Vanitas cleared his voice before speaking: «So, what else are you doing on your birthday today, Sora?»  
Sora looked surprised: «How do you know it’s my birthday today?»  
  
And Vanitas gave himself away, again: «Oh! Well, you know… It was those guys at the Great Council telling! Yup yup, it was them! They know everything about everyone!»  
  
Sora just looked at him with his usual wide, curious eyes.  
  
«So, what are you doing today? Are you meeting up with friends for a birthday party?»  
  
These words seemed to have saddened Sora a little, who didn’t answer Vanitas’ question. Looks like there was no birthday party in today’s plans.  
  
Unfair. Again. It was unfair for that child to spend his birthday like that. He deserved better. He had to do something about it, he couldn’t let his brother be sad on his birthday, that would’ve been his failure, both as an older brother and as a Dark Warrior.  
  
Vanitas cleared his voice again: «If you have no plans for today we could talk about your hero training, right? Do you like ice-cream?»  
The same light from before was back in Sora’s eyes, but his smile was still missing. That had to change soon.

  
*******

  
«How do you like ice-cream Sora? … Huh? There’s a sea-salt taste now? Never heard of it before… weird»  
  
«I like sea-salt ice-cream!»  
  
«Alright, please a sea-salt ice-cream for the child.»  
  
«What about you Mr. Void? Don’t you want ice-cream too?»  
  
«Uhm… let’s see… Oh, no, no I can’t…» no, he couldn’t eat anything with his helmet on, and there was no way he could show his face now… not yet at least.  
«What’s the matter?» Sora looked at him, worried.  
  
«No, huh… I’m allergic to ice-cream» replied Vanitas.  
  
«Oh…»  
  
When Sora grabbed his ice-cream, they turned their back at the ice-cream shop and sat on a bench nearby.  
  
«Hey, Mr. Void…»  
  
«Yes?»  
  
«Why did you lie earlier?»  
  
Vanitas panicked: «L-lie??»  
  
«Yes, you see… Mr. Void loves ice-creams…»  
  
An ice-cream loving villain? Wow… Good thing he bought the comic: «Huh… Uh… Well, you see… It’s just… I don’t want to take this helmet off, just this…» well, this time he was telling the truth.  
  
Sora looked at him pensively: «How come?»  
  
«Huh… I… I am…- _Think of something smart, you idiot_ -I am… ugly…»  
  
After a pause long enough to make Vanitas embarrassed Sora burst out laughing. It was the first time in a day he saw his younger brother smile like that, and that made Vanitas feel kind of relieved, so relieved he joined the laugh.  
  
«Hey don’t change the subject! We are here to talk about you, not about me. I am here for business after all» Vanitas crossed his arms trying to get a hold of himself after that good laugh.  
  
Sora nodded giving another lick to his ice-cream.  
  
«So, In order to pass this test, you’ll have to get rid of those bullies once and for all… When you do, you’ll receive the warrior title and you’ll be a full-fledged hero»  
Sora lowered his gaze: «But…»  
  
«No buts, all warriors have that starting point. The secret is, always get up when you fall»  
  
Sora looked pensive and just kept eating his ice-cream.  
  
Vanitas sighed: «In a week I’ll have to go away, then I won’t be able to protect you anymore…»  
  
No one talked after that line until Sora finished eating his ice-cream. Vanitas felt sad about their upcoming separation which would’ve split them yet another time… It was even worse now knowing Sora had no one to be with him… not even on his birthday.  
  
After finishing his ice-cream, Sora got off the bench: «Hey Mr. Void, there’s a park nearby, can I go play?»  
  
«Huh? Sure, you don’t have to ask me…»  
  
«Do you want to play too?» asked the child again.  
  
Vanitas smiled under his helmet: «Well, I’m your tutor, I can’t let you go alone, can I?»  
  
That said, they both left for the park.

  
*******

  
A seventeen years old teen was far too big for slides and treehouses, but he could help a six years old child to use monkey bars or push him on the swing. Sora looked so happy… He probably had no one to keep him company when he played at the park. It was the worst birthday Vanitas could’ve wished for his little brother, but Sora looked happy, and that was enough.  
  
… Time flied while they were spending their afternoon playing together. When the sun started to set Vanitas checked the time. It was almost 7:00 PM, late.  
«Hey, it’s kinda late, shouldn’t you be back home? Isn’t your mom worried?» asked Vanitas.  
  
Sora shook his head: «She usually comes back home when the sun is gone…»  
  
Their mother probably had changed her job in these three years. Provide for a child sure mustn’t have been an easy task for a school dropout single mother. Their father was rather wealthy, but he refused to send his former wife and illegitimate son any alimony. That man had zero humanity, there wasn’t much a high school student could do on his own.  
  
«But you should be at home when she’s back right?»  
  
«I don’t like being alone…»  
  
_Poor thing…_  
  
«This is reason I’m here silly… If you become a warrior you’ll never be alone» said Vanitas with a smile Sora couldn’t see. The child’s eyes were shining bright again.  
  
«Come on, I’ll take you home and I won’t leave your side until mom is back okay?»  
  
Sora smiled: «Okay!»  
  
And together they walked away, side by side, walking the road to home under the setting sun.  
  
Vanitas didn’t need Sora to guide him. He remembered the road well. Even though the town had changed, their neighborhood was still the same as always. Same houses, same trees, same streetlamps. It was like time itself forgot about that little place on the world. Vanitas was back home.  
  
«Oh, look! That’s mom’s car!» said Sora while pointing at a distant vehicle. Fooling a six years old child wasn’t the same as fooling his mom, so, making use of Sora’s distraction, Vanitas disappeared in a bush.  
  
Sora run to her a she stopped the car and got out of it: «Sora what are you doing out this late?» she asked him worried.  
  
«Mom, mom! You won’t believe this, but I met one of the characters from the comic book you gave me today! It’s Voi- huh?» when Sora turned around he was gone.  
  
Mom smiled and took his hand: «Come on, let’s go in Sora. I have a surprise for you»  
  
«But… He was just here…»  
  
As the woman approached her house door, a nostalgic feeling caught her. Her oldest son’s memories reached her mind all at once.  
  
_Vanitas… Your little brother needs you…_ The door closed behind Sora and his mom.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friends and roommates Mari and Maru for loving and supporting me. Maru was the first one to read this fanfiction and gave me inspiration with her beautiful drawings. My friend Kei deserves a big thank you as well for inspiring me with all her beautiful AUs, supporting this idea ever since its start and giving me a lot of important suggestions. Lastly I have to thank Bee for spending her precious time in beta reading this first chapter!


End file.
